Judith
by emichael83
Summary: The Rage virus has overtaken most of the city and Judith is determined to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

The Rage virus had spread like wildfire. It was practically unstoppable in that sense. More and more people were becoming infected. Once infected, these once human beings are transformed into vicious, blood-thirsty creatures. There was no help coming for whoever was left. It was a fight for survival at this point. The help had been sent in had been slain. Then, the help sent in after the help, was also taken out. More than 70 of the population was infected. The Rage virus wasn't going to fade away anytime soon.

Night had come over the town and from a glance, everything almost seemed normal. This was not the case. Dead bodies lay strewn about the city streets and on the walkways. It was a bloodied mess. A young woman by the name of Judith crouched behind a wrecked car and watched as three of the infected sprinted past her. Her heart raced and her fear level rose. One of the infected had stopped running, turned and was now staring right at her. It screamed and darted in her direction. Judith jumped quickly to her feet and ran toward the nearest building, which happened to be a supermarket. Once inside, she quickly bolted the glass doors and stepped back while, now 5 infected victims were pounding wildly on the doors. Not too sure of the glass, Judith turned and darted into the back storage area of the store and locked herself into a small office with a window that was big enough for her to crawl out of. The sound of glass reverberated throughout the building. Once out the window, the young woman ran to a small blue vehicle parked at the corner and jumped inside, taking off down the street.

"I wasn't able to get anything. I was outnumbered," Judith explained to her friend, Terry, who was so mentally stressed by the entire situation pertaining to the Rage virus that she'd already had more than a few breakdowns. Most of the time, she just stayed in the hideout the girls had found. It was a condo in a high-rise on the far north side of town where there were a little less of the infected running freely about.

"We've still got a little food. It could last us possibly the next two days if we really spread it out," Terry said unevenly.

Judith nodded and went to the window to look outside. They were on the second floor and had a view of a lot of storefronts nearby.

"Maybe we should move soon. Don't you think it's getting a little too risky around here even?"

"Where are we gonna go, Terry? There is nowhere to go. We leave and we chance getting ourselves hurt or even worse, killed. That's not a chance I feel like taking at the moment."

Terry sighed and looked back down at a book she'd been flipped through. There was a loud explosion that seemed to almost shake the entire apartment.

"What the hell was that?"

Judith picked up a .357 Magnum and stepped cautiously out into the hallway, peering left, then right. It sounded like some racket coming from right next-door. The apartment door to the right of her burst open and a man fell out, clutching the side of his face and screaming. Blood gushed out from between his fingers. An infected one pounced onto the man, tearing at his face with his hands, ripping at his eyes and flesh. Judith's aimed for the blood sick creature's head and pulled the trigger two times. Blood and chunks of flesh and brain matter flew in every direction. Just then, a group of infected appeared at the end of the hallway, spotting her and running right in her direction.

"Terry, we've got to get out of here!"

Judith and Terry ran quickly down the fire escape stairs and into the middle of the street, jumping into the car and quickly starting it.

"Where are we going?"

Judith glanced at Terry and put the car in drive.

"We're going wherever we end up."


	2. Chapter 2

As Judith steered the vehicle through the debris and wreckage filled streets of the city, there was a sudden popping sound and the car spun out of control smashing through the side of a convenience store. Smoke started billowing out from under the hood of the car.

"Terry? Are you ok?"

Terry nodded quickly, her eyes filled with panic.

"We've got to get out of this car…"

None of the doors would budge. They were trapped inside. A small bit of flames appeared on the hood of the car seemingly out of nowhere. Without wasting another second, Judith grabbed the tire tool from under the backseat and started smashing her way through the back window.

Night had fallen over the city once more. It seemed like it was dark outside more often lately than usual. Maybe it was just easier to move around at night under the cover of shadows. Judith and Terry walked down a side street of an alley, moving about cautiously. There was a dim light in the window of a small building up ahead of them. Whoever it was, maybe they had a safe place to crash the night. Terry stopped and turned to Judith.

"Should we go and see if there's someone in there?" Terry whispered.

"Yeah. It's worth a look," Judith replied flatly.

The two women stopped just outside the door of the building. A scream rang out and broke the silence of the night. It wasn't a human scream. There wasn't just one either.

"It's the infected!"

"Hey! Open the door please! We need help!"

Terry beat on the door, hoping someone on the other side would open it quickly.

There were about ten, maybe twenty infected ones running down the street in their direction. Judith pulled out her gun and started firing at them.

The door of the building was not opening. Terry gave up beating on the door then and kicked at it with all her strength. It flew open and after quickly surveying the room, she pulled Judith inside and they slammed the door behind them. The girls moved quickly to slide a heavy deep freezer in front of the door. They seemed to be in some sort of storage facility of some sort. The infected were at the door suddenly, beating wildly from the other side. Judith turned away from the door and looked around the room.

"Come on. There must be a back door. They're gonna' get through that door eventually. It isn't safe here," Judith said as she headed down the dimly lit hallway. Just as they stepped outside again, they were rush attacked. Terry was knocked to the ground a few feet away and Judith attempted to shoot one of the infected once alive human beings, but it screamed ferociously at her and pounced on her instead, knocking the gun from her hand as they both toppled over. Terry screamed as she was ripped apart by at least five infected as two grabbed and clawed at Judith. This was it. She now knew how this was gonna end. Good thing she kept this little grenade she'd found. Judith managed to pull it out of her pocket as the infected tossed her about like a rag doll. She screamed in pain and pulled the pin out of the grenade.

"Rot in Hell mother….."

There was an explosion and bodies were flung about. This was the end of Judith's story.


End file.
